Episode 437
だから ボン・クレー決死の救出行 | Romaji = Dachi dakara - Bon Kurē Kesshi no Kyūshutsukō | Airdate = February 7, 2010 | English = For his friend! Bon Clay Goes to the Deadly Rescue! | Airdate_Funi = February 6, 2010 (Simulcast) January 26, 2016 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 535 p.12-19 and 536 p.2-11 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Chopper | rating = 10.7 | rank = 4 }} "Because He's My Friend - Bon Kurei's Do-or-Die Rescue" is the 437th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy is thrown into a cell where he is left to die of poisoning. He desperately tries to escape but is too weak and can barely stand. Bentham is also revealed to have stolen Hannyabal's form and is searching for Luffy. Long Summary With Luffy defeated, Magellan orders the guards to throw Luffy to the central tower on Level 5. He also learns that someone is causing a disturbance at the stairwell Hannyabal is guarding. On Level 5, some of the prisoners are suffering from frostbite. Some want to warm up at the Burning Hell. The prisoners spot Luffy being carried through the yard on a wagon and see how effective the poison is. Magellan spots the downed guards and chokes Hannyabal demanding an explanation. The vice-warden explains he was caught off guard. He also says some ballerina-martial artists fought through him. A guard says the ballerina was once Mr. 2 for Baroque Works. With the riot on Level 2 under control, Magellan orders the Level 4 guards to Level 3 and wants Sadi-chan's demons searching for the escaped prisoner. The warden then leaves for his "private place". Hannyabal orders his guards on their feet and plans to interrogate Buggy and Galdino. In the interrogation room, Buggy and his friend believes they won't be tortured. Hannyabal says they need to save Luffy and reveals himself as Bentham in disguise. Buggy warns that Luffy will be already dead by then, and locked on Level 5. Bentham declares he would die like a dog but in a heroic sacrifice for Luffy. Buggy believes Bentham is crazy to attempt a rescue, but he replies that Luffy is his friend. They hope to procure an antidote for the poison. Hannyabal is surprised that there is no way to make an antidote for Magellan's poison and scolds the medical team, hoping to want the pirate turned over to the marines. If a medication is done incorrectly, Luffy will also die. Bentham nearly despairs and is told to throw in the towel by Buggy. When Galdino says it would take a miracle, Bentham hears that a "miracle worker" is held in Impel Down and his name is Iva. At Level 5, "Hannyabal" informs the guards he wants to transfer the captured prisoners. The former Mr. 3 worries the obsession will be the end of Mr. 2. Bentham examines the list of prisoners worried that Ivankov might be executed or released. Just then, a guard knows what really happened to the miracle worker. A guard informs that some of the prisoners had gone missing, thinking they've been "demoned away" dragged to the gates of hell. At the gates to Level 5, the guard wants to take the weapons and coat so the prisoners freeze in the Freezing Hell and there are Army Wolves swarming about. With this, Bentham's party begins to freeze up in the Freezing Hell. Galdino frees Buggy with his handcuff keys and the group spots the Army Wolves that are very hungry. "Hannyabal" dares Buggy and Galdino to try and fight back and begins to fight the wolves as well, not wishing to die like an animal. Shedding his disguise, Bentham begins to fight the wolves. Buggy and his partner try to fight back against the cold by running. When they remember how they formed their partnership, the two rub together but it is ineffective. They find more wolves and Buggy tries to fly away. In his cell, Luffy begins to writhe from the massive poison he absorbed. He informs the prisoners he wanted to save Ace. When told it's every man for himself, Luffy suddenly sees Bentham walking to his cell with keys. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In one scene Bon Kurei, disguised as Hannyabal, asks a prison guard about the prisoner list he is holding. When the camera is focusing from Bon Kurei to the guard, both on opposite sides of the stairs, the stairs are seen leading upwards behind both of them. *Pandaman is prisoner #6586, as shown under Ivankov on the list of prisoners. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 437